Dark Diamond Vol: 1
by freegirl999
Summary: She gave him Her Life , and he Betrayed her in the end Now Revenge is all she Knows
1. No Emotions

Ch. 1

 **So one of my Reviewers asked me to do a story based off the Movie Kill Bill….. and I also receive a suggestion about Vampire story from a guest in my inbox today so I decided to combine the two Just for Them plus S/0 to ILuvBoondocks for the Suggestion about Kill Bill it was her Idea….I also want to write it where it's kind of from the movie but very different from it so the characters won't have the same names from Kill Bill because I don't wanna take away from that movie and keep it original and very different on my end….. Right now it's still in Process because I Basically just came off with the first Chapter after some ideas and plots popped into my Head and I wanted to Go ahead and Write it down before I forgot it This story is going to start out slow because it's very different for me and more action flick and kind of Dark on where I'm going and what I'm used to… I decided to go ahead and post it because I really wanna know what you guys thoughts are on it …**

 **Also S/O to NatashaAnnalise for making the cover to this story (: if you can see it In the image cover also the girl is name is jasmine sanders if you wanna know who she is you can find her on Instagram.**

 **Here it is…**

New York City EST 1:30

Target's Name: Ashton Woodard

Age: 40

Height: 5.8

Weight: 187

Race: White

Hair color: Gray

Eye color: brown

Marital Status: Divorced

Children: One Daughter

Occupation: Boat investor

She stood confidently beautiful fierce she was feeling great she eyed her target he was a 40 year old white male quite rich his gray hair was slick back he had a decent body for such an older man but tragically he wasn't her type he wore a white robe nothing underneath to her dismay and amusement.

They always thought they would have a piece of her but that was never the case for them unfortunately …

She wore red stilettos white lacy lingerie from Victoria Secrets a thin black silky black robe painted red lipstick her soft blondish brownish hair in a messy bun with a few loose tendrils hanging on both sides of her ears her eyes painted in a Smokey eye shadow with a winged tip at the end of her lashes.

He stared at her with lust

She stared at his throat

He stared at her body

She stared at the vein pulsing in his neck

He slurred at her seductively feeling good from the heavy wine he consumed to which she drugged to slow him down making it easy for her to keep him where she wanted.

"Please come to me Beautiful" he said lightly his member hard he was excited about the good time he was going to have with such a beautiful woman.

"Patient Baby these things take time" she said flirtatiously as she strutted to him and took the black blindfold she held in her left hand and wrapped around his eyes she handcuff him to the chair with some black handcuffs.

He laughed lightly "What are doing Baby?" he said wiggling his hands "Nothing Baby just wait and see" she replied giving him a girlish giggle.

She pulled away from him and went to the bed that held a simple red suitcase on top now it was time for her to complete her task she was there to do her job nothing more nothing less she wanted to please her boss she loved to please him he was God in her eyes he was the day to her night the beat to her heart it was her want and duty to ensure his happiness and that was she was going to do she refused to let any task of her.

Not be perfect for him as she unlocked the red suitcase to revealed a silver Pilot Silencer Evolution 9 it was a beautiful gun long striking powerful and swift with the many demises that she caused using it…

She picked up a pair of ballroom gloves that lay next to the gun neatly she swiftly put them on loving the velvety feel of the material she then picked the gun up gently as though she was cradling a child.

"Come on baby I don't like to be teased what taking you so long" The man sat in the chair wiggling with impatient and feeling extremely Horny.

"Patient my love" the woman said as she faced him pointing the Gun at him she was deciding which angle on which to shoot. As she narrowed her green eyes at him the left or the right the neck or the head so many choices so many decisions.

"Tsk, tsk" she eyed her prey like a lion eyed an innocent antelope grazing in a grass bush unsuspecting knowing that an attack was looming on the horizon for them.

She walk to him slowly letting her heels clacked loudly on the ground she wanted him to know that she was near and coming for him she kept her gun in her left hand tightly in her grip.

She walked around him slowly letting her clothed fingers grazed his face he moaned with content at the gentle feeling she let her hand rub down his neck luring him into her trap letting her fingers stroke the hairs on his chest.

There was no need to fight revulsion from her task she never got far with them to feel anything she lower her face to his right ear and blew in it softly.

"Mmmmmm" he moaned biting his lip at the warm air he was loving the smell of her jasmine perfume so soft and sweet as it fluttered in his nose.

"Do you know a man name Steel?" the woman whispered to him making him pause she could almost hear his heart beat stop. She could smell the fear coming off him mixed in with the wine and his expensive cologne.

"Who are you" He said abruptly his voice a higher octave than before fear lacing the sound of it he begin wiggling in his seat he was trapped he couldn't see because of the damn blindfold and his hands was tied behind his back stopping him from moving.

"Do you know a man Steel"? The woman repeated again she was used to this his name frighten everyone of her victims they all stop and froze when they heard his name they knew of what he stood for and what could come from him when they crossed him he was a merciless man no emotion no feeling no nothing except for her….except for her…

"Please" he instantly pleaded still moving rapidly in the seat he was now trapped. her face looked at him blank with no expression she wasn't here to care she was taught not to care as she lifted the gun and aimed it at his neck she was looking at that particular spot earlier so that was the spot she chose.

"Please…God. Don't Hurt ME…! He yelled tears streaming down his cheeks the smell of urine not far behind him.

Now that cause her to wrinkle her nose with disgust why was it that they always peed and shit on themselves before she completed the task.

"Too Late" she replied firing the gun he shoot him once in his neck she watch the blood poured out like a waterfall as he choked on the blood in his mouth the blood flowed like heavy river onto the floor staining his white robe.

She stood silently patiently and waited until he took his last breath she always made sure to wait it was vital and important that they were dead before she left the scene once she saw his body stop moving and his head hung back limply.

She walked to him careful to avoid the spilled blood on the floor careful not to track any footprints on the ground.

She gently pulled the blindfold off his face his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. She saw all she needed to see to confirm that he was dead.

She walked away from him once again avoiding the blood on the floor and walked to her red suitcase and place the silver gun she still held in her hand and laid it gently into the suitcase she then peeled off the black gloves and threw them on the floor.

She closed the suitcase and went to the side of the bed where a simple tan heavy coat laid on the bed she slipped it on with ease and pulled out three things an all-black iphone a black lighter and a pair of plastic gloves she put the iphone back into her left pocket and kept the black lighter and gloves out she put on the plastic gloves.

She went to a small side table that held the bottle of wine in an ice tray that the man drunk from earlier.

She picked up the wine it was cold in her hands she poured the wine over the dead body making sure he was soaked in it. She then used the lighter on the dead object before her.

The body instantly went up in flames she grabbed the red suitcase and left the room quickly.

She left the place of her target with ease the cold air felt sharp on her skin she walked to sharp black vehicle that was waiting patiently for her in front the driver was already out the car.

The moment he saw her he had the door opened and waiting for her she slipped in quickly nodding at him saying her thanks no words needed to be spoken a simple head nod said a lot.

She contained her pleasure when she saw him …Steel sitting in the car seat next to her the driver closed the door and started the vehicle quickly pulling away from the site.

She sat back cool calm and collected like the lady she was her legs crossed as she slid on her seatbelt around her waist.

She was used to the silence he wasn't much of a talker he never really spoke unless necessary but that was fine with her he spoke when he was ready he finally Interrupted the silence when he grazed her thigh with cold fingers.

"Is the job done" he said simply

"Yes it's done" She replied…..


	2. Two Blondes Don't Make It Right

Ch. 2

 **So for Right now this is a Short Chapter Sorry Guys): School is throwing me off and it's just started so for now I'm going to get settled and find time to write so it won't interfere with my school work I'm going to make it a suicide mission to update on the weekends no matter what I'm still going to update even if the chapters are a little short …**

 **Also Side note….Jazmine and Cindy hate each other in this story and most likely will never be friends I just felt I needed to say that idk why lol….Anywhoo Thanks for the Reviews Guys love them all.. and also Fifty Shades of Attraction is the Next story with Natasha Annalise will be the next story that will be updated…no more rambling let's began(:**

 **Shoutouts next time I promise !**

He was always so cold she thought as she stroked his chest and he stroked her naked back his maroon eyes more maroon then ever sometimes they looked piercing red if the light shone in the irises of them but God was he magnificent she didn't want to leave this spot this is where she felt secure happy …safe.

But work had to be done it was her job to carry out any task he asked of her she rose herself unwillingly from the silk sheets and went to mahogany desk that carried files of every person that was connected to them.

Tonight she was after a young man with a very rich fiancée who he wanted dead by their services so he could obtain her vast fortune they carried out the hit with no problem but the young man fail to pay for his services and you would think with 4.5 million dollars he would pay his debt.

But that was not the case he chose to run with his fortune to a sweet little island called Kauai in Hawaii leaving Jazmine to chase after him….

He watched her with intense focus as she prepared herself listening to the soft sounds of the ocean a simple outfit of a lilac flowy sundress braided sandals and her blonde hair hanging luxuriously in voluminous curls she kept a nature face with little makeup..

Nature faces were harder to detect she pulled out the fake id Candace Lyons she was to portray a wealthy young girl and lure her prey in with the promise of a green dollar bill.

She sprayed on her usual perfume light Jasmine her favorite sent and his also as he set up his hard rock body with perfect six-pack abs and pecs a marble chocolate God.

"Make it quick Dark Diamond" Steel said pulling up his pants and walking away from the bed. That was her code name she loved that it was the name he gave her because her bold green eyes sparkled like diamonds and her persona was just as dark as he was.

She had him to thank for making her so tough it was because of him she felt no weakness and saw no fear she was designed by him to be the perfect assassin which was a messy business within itself.

"Yes my love" Jazmine spoke back softly dropping a kiss on his lips "And be nice to Celle" He said going to his wine cabinet and pulling out a crystal glass.

She fought the extreme urge to roll her eyes she hated the fact that she had to work with Celle on this particular project the bitch was so annoying and both of them despised each other mainly because at one point they both fought for the affection of steel.

But Jazmine won hands down Steel knew her longer and taught her Celle came into the picture shortly after a few years.

" _Whose this bitch"Celle said boldly enjoying her new name it was a far cry from Cindy in her opinion she hated that name it what was her whore mother gave to her what type of bitch gives them a name that screamed sunshine and daisies when they were letting every man plant in her garden._

 _Before she met Steel she wasn't sure where she going in life it all started when she was riding the bus from her shitty ass job a barista at Starbucks for assholes who spent the equivalent of four dollars on some expensive ass coffee._

 _She was tired and irritated earning 8 dollars an hour wasn't cutting it for her anymore as she sat back in her bus seat and tried to block out the loud sounds of some high school kids who were being obnoxious behind her._

 _One was a boy who took it upon himself to pull her sleek blonde ponytail. She snapped instantly and turned in her seat like a bolt of lightning and slapped the boy with a open hand the slap was so loud and intense that it bought the boy to tears looking at her frighten while the people looked at her a little sacred too._

" _Is everything alright back there" The bus driver barked. Cindy ignored him "Touch me again and it will be more than a slap next time" Cindy said turning around back in her seat "And what the Fuck ya'll Motherfuckers looking at all in my face and shit" Cindy said loud and sharply at the onlookers who turned their head quickly._

 _The bus soon stopped at her stop she was happy to get off that fucking bus she wished she doing something meaningful with her life until she met him a gorgeous guy he was so damn fine with those maroonish eyes…_

 _A year later …._

 _She felt proud of herself as she looked down at her dying victim some fat Italian man that he hired her to kill this was her passion her calling she finally found something worth doing and paid a hella of a lot of money she was way past the 8 dollars an hour a bitch could afford Chanel if she wanted too._

 _She called him letting him know that she had fulfilled her task she wanted to see the excitement the pleasure in his eyes knowing that he made her proud._

 _But the shit was short-lived because he only had eyes for her that green eyed bitch his top slayer the bitch that was killing everybody …_

 _Jazmine emerald something whatever her fucking name was she hated that bitch…._

She wasn't in the mood for this shit she prefer to work alone she hated when he made her work with …..Her she could handle any task with ease without any problem but never mind that as she eyed her latest's mission he was standing by the bar drinking a cocktail with some pretty brunette girl.

She sighed she hated having to compete with women over men that she didn't care about but no matter she was going to kill his ass later and go be with a real man as long as Celle didn't get in the way…

She began to approach him ignoring the eyes on her by the hungry man gaping at her beauty but she bristle with anger when she saw Celle had approach the man first looking lovely in a tight dark blue dress with platinum heels.

What was this bitch doing she thought as she tried not to lose her cool keeping her green eyes planted on the blonde bitch.

She almost wanted to take this dry ass gin and tonic she was drinking and threw in the girl's face bit she had to remain calm she couldn't blow her cover and they did have to work together the plan was to lure him to his hotel room do the usual seduced his ass get him drunk and slit his throat and be out.

Well that's at least what she would do Celle was always overdramatic and brutal with her victims the last man she killed she sliced his balls clean off and she wasn't….with that.

She had no mercy but had she was a little bit more considerate with it.

At least Celle managed to get the brunette to leave as she watched the brown hair girl walked away annoyed that another woman stole her potential meal ticket. She was just going to sit here and watch this bitch was gonna do and prayed she didn't screwed it up..

"Fucking Iggy Azela who does she think she is" The pretty brunette spat out angrily as she walked into the restroom and check her appearance.

"Oh well there are more rich men for me to catch" she said to herself as she freshen her pink lipstick. She stared happily at her complexion that plastic surgery she had done was doing wonders for her.

But her image in the mirror darken as the lights began to blink off and on in the bathroom. And then suddenly cut off all together.

"Hello" she said aloud feeling scared as she peered into the dark bathroom feeling the need to get the hell out of there she tried to find her way out of the darkness to find the open entranced of the bathroom.

But she never made it because the last thing she saw was a pair of piercing red eyes an hour later she was found on the bathroom floor dead with her body drained of blood and her neck snapped in half…..


	3. Whose Killing who ?

Ch. 3

 **Hello ….**

 **Once again sorry for the lateness this chapter is short due to Homework ugh!**

 **P.S IluvBoondocks Not too not worry everybody will be in the story I'm just still figuring out how I'm going to place them and what their storylines are going to be so I have to slowly bring them in….but I'm Relieved that you still like the story I promise to make sure that everybody character will have their place in the story lol**

 **Plus S/O's to ILuvBoondocks, Juey, Anonrain, Natasha annalise,**

 **Thanks guys for the Reviews Much appreciated it! The Next Update is Fifty Shades with Natasha Annalise and Different Shades….(:**

 **Now Let's Begin….**

Adam Levil took his left breath staring at two beautiful women who stared back at him two pairs of diamonds gleaming in shades of blue and green he held his bleeding neck which was cut clean…

The pain was brief and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and then after moments of silence he was gone. "About fucking time, if I slit his balls off he would have been dead faster" Celle barked she was unsatisfied she felt the bastard didn't suffer enough in her opinion.

As she stepped over the dead man's body but she didn't missed the eye roll from Diamond and that pissed her off. "Look bitch not everybody wants to be a clean killer like you" Celle said with great hostility in her voice.

She took a huge breath to stop herself from showing Celle just how messy she could be because the bitch was trying her. But she was going to ignore her "Just called the team and get rid of his fucking body our job here is done" she replied leaving the room not waiting for Celle's response.

"I hate that Hoe" Celle mumbled as she called the one person who specialized in making bodies' disappear.

"Fuck" the dreadhead screamed at the TV screen as he lost another bet on a soccer game didn't matter he would win the next one as he set back and drained another glass of whiskey.

He was about to make another glass when his iphone six starting ringing he raised his dark brown eyes with interest must be Steel he figure time to get some work done he needed the money.

Picking up the phone and answering it "What' Up" he said "G I need your Assistance and Hurry up this nigga body is funking up the place already" Celle said wrinkling her nose at the dead man.

"Right away Celle and where might I pick this body up" G said smirking Celle was always the lazy one meaning that left him to do the work that she left over.

"In Hawaii" Celle replied briskly frowning at a tiny drop of blood on her platinum shoes damn she had to burn these fucking shoes and she just bought them.

"G" cursed under his breath that meant he had to pack his bags and shit and take a flight "I'll be there in there soon" he said "Deal" Celle said hanging up the phone as she walked out to get some air.

"The Job is Finished" Diamond said into her phone before hanging up she couldn't wait to be with him his touch was much needed right now as she walked back to the bar she needed a drink.

But a crowd of people attracted her sharp green eyes making her tense instantly especially since few of the individuals were the boys in blue.

She had no reason to hide from them but Celle could be such a fuck up at times you could never be too careful.

As she stood back and watch the crowd with curiosity a man carrying fresh towels walked past her "Um excuse me sir but you can tell what's going on with that crowd?" Jazmine said sweetly. Batting her long eyelashes.

"Well a woman was just killed some sicko snapped her neck and sucked the blood out of her almost like some true blood vampire shit pretty disgusting if you ask me" The young man answered glamour by Jazmine's beauty.

"Omg that's so horrible!" Jazmine exclaimed feigning horror but inside she was on alert there were only were only two top lead assassins in Hawaii and that was Celle and Diamond so who else was here? …..

Sophia Fu or Fatal as people like to call her giggle as she chattered on her iphone sucking the cherry out of her cocktail her move smooth black hair was pulled in a sleek ponytail her blue black eyes painted with the wings looking striking with her full eyelashes completed the rich blood lipstick and the black long sleeve crop top and skirt set she was wearing.

She watched the tv with little before her with little interest apparently some woman was murdered in Kauai Hawaii her body drained of blood and her neck snapped in half the news people were all over it.

Her best friend Hi- Ro aka O-Reniish played a smooth game of checkers with a couple of protectors men who was trained and prepared to fight and protect him at any cost even if that meant their lives had to end for his to keep thriving.

But O-Reniish wasn't completely lost at protecting himself he was what Japanese people called him in fear.

" **Kurai Akumu"** (Dark Nightmare) at 7 years old O-Reniish killed his first person by accident …

 _ **FlashBack…..**_

" _ **A wastashi no kami wa, anata wa nani o okonatte imasu"**_ _(Oh my God what have you done) a short hair woman screamed dropping to the floor as a body of a man holding a fistful of bills clutched in his hands laid in a puddle of his blood._

 _Hi-Ro stared down at the man with sorrow his face wet from tears but his heart still racing with anger his right hand half-holding the bloody knife and watching the droplets drop from his fingertips._

 _He felt clammy and cold and his stomach twisted with disgust, but he held no regrets his mother was all he had and he would not let the man he once called father steal, beat and hurt her no more he had bought them nothing but pain and shame to the small hut they lived in even after he abandoned them long ago._

" _ **Zan'nen mamaimu shikashi wastashi wa kare wa mo anata o kizutsukeru miru koto o kyohi"**_ _(I'm sorry mama but I refuse to watch him hurt you anymore) Hi-Ro spoke starting to whimper. The tears were beginning to fall as he watched his mother sobbed over his dead father's body he should have known that she would still love him despite everything._

" _ **Watashi wa chodo anata o hogo suru tame ni nozonde imashita"**_ _(I just wanted to protect you) Hi-Ro said as his body shook._

 _His mother looked up with her tear stained face she looked so tired she was sad but her heart broke more for her child she knew that he did what he did to save her husband was long gone he was a shell of a man that beat her till her bones ached on the inside and he would have killed her and left her only child penniless and orphaned if Hi-Ro didn't stop him._

" _ **Watashi wa watashi no ai wa naifu o oku shitte ite, wastashi ni kimasu"**_ _( I know my love put down the knife and come to me) His mother said holding out her arms she needed to comfort and soothe her baby she could only imagine the fear and pain he went through just to protect he was young a small skinny child._

 _Hi-Ro dropped the knife quickly and ran to his mother eager to be in her arms her scent of Japanese blossoms filled his nose he knew then as she held him and hummed her old lullaby that he was forgiven and safe they hid his father's body in the woods and tried to move on with their lives._

 _But how he wished he could have said the same for his mother his father being missing didn't sit well with his family and his father's family were heartless, evil, blood thirsty devils one terrible night they came to the small hut to extract their revenge against his mother who they believe killed his father._

 _His mother forced him into a small trunk where she demanded he hid until the people leave and to never come out for his safety he heard the horrific cries of his mother as they tortured her and beat her until she was on her last breath and then soon finished her off with a quick shot to the head._

 _He knew that night once the murders who killed his mother must die and he would steal their souls for what they did because when they killed his mother his soul died that night and he needed theirs to fill the hole in his heart._

 _From then on he only knew two things in dark life, Nightmares and Revenge…._

He took some time to look up his at best friend Sophia she was always rambling on her cell phone making kill deals from his boss Steel or job where people needed to be taken out for literal sense.

" **Nin'I no otokuna joho kyo no ai"** ( Any deals today love) Hi-Ro spoke affectionately to Sophia who smiled and winked at him. **"Hai watashi no ai oku no satsugai ga okonawa remasu"** (Yes my love much killing to be done) She said giggling slightly raising another cherry to her mouth.

" **Sugureta tsuwa jiji wa kanojo ga shigoto o shiyo suru koto ga dekimasu"** (Excellent call Gigi she could use the work) Hi-Ro replied lazily sitting back.

While Sophia nodded eagerly and texted the girl to come in.

Within minutes a bubbly Chinese girl with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes came bounding in she wore a pink jacket over a white tee and plain blue jeans her and a pair of white converse with Hello kitty decorated on the sides of the shoes.

She carried a sword incased in a bright pink case **"Anata wa masuta to yoba remasu"** ( You called Master) The girl chirped happily.

" **Anata ga okonau ni wa ikutsu ka no shigoto o motte imasu"** (You have some work to do) Hi-Ro said smiling throwing a packet at her….


	4. Water is Thicker than Blood

Ch. 4

 **Sorry for the Delay on this I'm just now getting back to getting my stories on track and been Caught up with school**

 **So I'm afraid this Chapter might be confusing but when I wrote it this was how I felt so please bear with me on this. I basically just rush things along to another place in the story and just felt like I was Dragging …also if the characters confused you there all the Characters from Kill Bill the only Different is I change the names up so I wouldn't take from the movie itself and I'll have them listed below so you know who is who.**

 **Character Line up:**

 **Bill/ Huey = Steel**

 **Black Mamba/ Jazmine = Dark Diamond**

 **Budd/ Riley = Rudd**

 **Elle Driver/ Cindy = Celle**

 **Boy Version of Vernita Green / Caesar = Vernon Green aka G**

 **Boy version of O-Ren ishii/ Hiro = Hi- Ro**

 **Sofie Fatale / Ming = Sophia**

 **Overall I spent the day watching both movies (Kill Bill Vol 1 &2) while doing my homework so that's where the spark came to get this chapter lol **

**Also next Updates coming is No New Images, and Fifty Shades of Attraction**

 **And if you haven't please read…..**

 **Power Exchange / Mission Network by Anonrain**

 **The Last of Us / Dark Paradise by Juey**

 **Dating 101 by Truesaver**

 **Angel in Disguise by JazminePink**

 **I Must Love Drama by Chubbynlite**

 **Bleeding Love by Huey is Bae 143**

 **No more rambling let's Begin…**

The smoke of weed was heavy in the air mixed with the smell of unfinished glass of whiskey while a Young handsome man waited impatiently to talk to his brother Rudd aka the silent Killer and Steel's only brother the two were often at odds with each other which more than not was always. Rudd wanted more control on what he wanted to do but that was hard to do when his brother tried to control everything including him.

And quite frankly he was tired of the bullshit.

His neat corn rolls were covered with a black bandana style with a sharp black dress jacket and half button collar shirt which was his favorite color red and finished with a pair of baggy black pants and red and black Jordan's.

"Late ass nigga" he muttered to himself as he scowled at his surroundings he was pissed that steel was keeping him waiting he had waited enough and he hoped that when his brother finally saw him he would appeased this wait.

He didn't have to wait long because his brother finally made his grand entrance and he looked…..sick well in Rudd's opinion there was something off about him.

His Carmel skin appeared to be pale almost a blend of brown and grey and maroon eyes were darkish red tint his afro was still high as hell.

"You look like shit" Rudd spoke bluntly the moment Steel entered the room.

"Thank you for that excellent observation now why you are here shouldn't you be working" Steel said coldly not amused.

"Because I'm tired killing motherfuckers that I didn't choose to kill I have a long list of niggas I wanna fuck up but I can't do that because your bitch ass won't let me so why I'm trying to figure this out I see you hiding out here with your bitch white diamonds tell Elizabeth Taylor to tell that ho to stop knocking her shit name sound like some fucked up perfume" Riley replied not holding back nor his anger.

"SILENCE" Steel Roared angrily making the room thunder with the heavy vibrations of his voice.

"Man whatever nigga all I'm just here to ask to let me go and do my own thing I don't want to work for you anymore" Rudd said firmly not fazed by his brother one bit.

Steel just glared at his brother anger and irritation painted on his face hard.

"Rudd you do realize there is a no out with the type of business we do you knew that the moment you entered this lifestyle and the fact of letting you go out and do your own thing is not a wise move Rudd do you know how much havoc you could cause and put a huge spotlight on us if I were to let you do that" Steel replied.

"Nigga I don't care what you say I'm going to do what I want to do everybody around here may sit back and take orders from you like some dumb ass Simon said niggas but I'm above that shit" Rudd spat furiously.

"You can try" Steel threatened his voice so cold you feel the ice from it freezing the air.

"Watch me nigga" Rudd smirked coldly unfazed. Getting up and leaving the room…

Jazmine could feel the nausea burning high in her stomach she wasn't the one to get sick in fact she could barely remember when she had a cold but for some reason she hadn't felt well since she left Hawaii she was thankful that her last job went by smoothly even though they had to wait for G to pick the body up and toss it.

Right now the only thing she wanted to do is find the nearest bathroom and clear her aching stomach which had her on the verge of throwing up. As she rubbed her belly gently.

Just as she was about to turn the corner she bumped roughly into Rudd she was almost shocked to see him because it wasn't very often and she was thrilled to see him either she found Steel's brother to be the scum of the earth.

He was unruly unpredictable and too hasty to make decisions plus his immaturity showed in his work. His last kill was so bloody it took two days for G to clean up the mess.

"Move out the way Bitch" He growled pushing her hard to side. Making her bristle with anger at the feeling of being pushed into a wall.

Not letting him get away so easy with his rude behavior she jumped him from behind quickly knocking him down face forward on the floor while he howled angrily into carpet and pressed her jade green stilettos into the back of his head the heel raised slightly above the back of his barely exposed neck.

"What the fuck you doing" He mumbled into the floor coughing as he spoke as he breath in lint and a few dirt particles.

"Nothing yet but if you so much ever do that to me again I'll snapped your head in half" Jazmine hissed at him.

"Man whatever look I was just playing chill out" Rudd said into the carpet though his voice was muffled from being pushed into the floor.

Jazmine rolled her green eyes and removed her foot glancing at him with disgust and kept it moving a trip to the bathroom was severely overdue as she felt queasy again.

The moment she was gone Rudd finally pulled himself coughing hard though his face was painted with rage he would fixed her ass he thought as he got up and dusted his clothes but first he needed to take care of his brother….

Jazmine heaved heavily into the toilet as her body drained all the contents it later held what was wrong with her she thought as she rinsed her mouth out with cold water and mouth wash.

Her cell phone beeped loudly showing a text message from steel saying that he had a job for her. Feeling better almost immediately with the prospect of pleasing her master she bounded to his room with ease.

"Yes" she said airily stepping into his office he was sitting behind as usual his face showed nothing but business.

"Catch" He said throwing the file at her.

She wasted no time opening it and reading the information on her next victim.

 **Target: Layla George**

 **Age: 27**

 **Height: 5.3**

 **Weight: 168**

 **Race: Black/White**

 **Hair color: Dark brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Marital Status: Divorced/ Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Occupation: Bank Clerk**

 **Location: Florida**

"I'm on it" Jazmine said firmly closing the file….

 **24 Hours later….**

 _ **Jazmine breathed heavily cowering herself behind her bathroom door sweat glisten on her forehead she was in shock about two things a pregnancy test laid on the floor that was also covered with shards of broken pieces of a shot up door and behind the door was her target holding she a 6p62 clutched in her hands.**_

" _ **Look I don't wanna do this but I have too" she shouted at the closed door where Jazmine had her own Baikal 442 pointed at the door.**_

" _ **Save me that bullshit you were sent here to kill me so just accept your fate" Jazmine yelled coldly back at the door while wondering how this all went to hell.**_

" _ **Look I don't have to accept shit your boss will get his fucking money when I can afford it ….I'm carrying a child it's the one good thing I got left in my life and I'm not going to die because of it. The woman replied back just as coldly.**_

 _ **Jazmine almost felt the air went out the room as she absorbed her targets words. "Child" she said uncertainty.**_

" _ **Yes I only found out two days ago please just let me be on my way I don't want to kill you I can pretend I never saw you and you never came" Layla pleaded.**_

" _ **Funny I found out I was with child a few minutes before you came bursting in my hotel room" Jazmine replied in a hollow voice as cold tears ran down her face.**_

" _ **Bullshit" Layla yelled in disbelief.**_

 _ **Jazmine snarled and picked up her Clearblue stick and threw it through the open hole in the door.**_

" _ **I'm telling the truth" Jazmine said vehemently.**_

 _ **Layla slowly edge toward the pregnancy test with her gun still pointed at the door. "Don't shoot**_ _**me" she ordered.**_

" _ **Don't shoot me" Jazmine replied back pointedly.**_

 _ **But she kept her gun attached to the side of her hip.**_

 _ **After a few minutes. "Congratulations we're both going to be mothers" Layla said sarcastically. Dropping the test on the ground.**_

" _ **Looks like it" Jazmine said tiredly.**_

" _ **So what now" Layla replied quaking her arms were getting sore from keeping her gun pointed.**_

 _ **Jazmine didn't know everything has happen so quickly she was pregnant she had a baby growing in her stomach she never thought much about kids until now she could never picture being a mother with this type of lifestyle she was living so she had to make a choice.**_

 _ **She chose her kid…..**_

 **9 Months Later…..** _ **  
**_

" **Notarin" (Dumb ass)** Hi-Ro guffawed loudly as he watched the basketball game on his wide screen. His phone buzzed loudly as the ringtone played loudly in the air. Hi-Ro groaned he was just getting comfortable but seeing steel name plastered on his phone straighten him out quickly.

Opened the message to see a text since when did Steel send text messages?

In bold print he felt himself take an intake of breath **Kill Dark Diamond…**

"Want another shot" G asked Celle as he poured her another drink. "Nigga what you think" Celle responded already feeling tipsy from her 6th Glass G couldn't help but laugh he might just get lucky tonight with the beautiful blonde.

But the feeling was short-lived as both their phones buzzed with a text message from Steel.

 **Kill Dark Diamond…..**

"You see Big bro she's a traitor she let an enemy of ours go and then disappear into thin air for months with no calls or nothing the bitch didn't even send your ass a hallmark postcard or even a damn letter and you know the price for a failed job Right Steel" Riley said as he pocketed his cell phone.

"I can't" Steel muttered in a broken voice. His face buried in his hands.

"Just let me handled it I got it from here" Riley said firmly leaving the room with a cold smirked plastered on his face…


	5. Woken Rage

Ch. 5

 **This chapter has been LONG OVERDUE You guys !…so I won't even begged for forgiveness I literally had this written already but I had to change some things around so I wouldn't sound like I was writing it exactly like the movie I want this story to be similar but still different at the same time so because of that I kept getting road blocks but it's finally finished I'm not going to promise to update faster because that seems to backfire on me every chance I try but I will make sure to update even if takes forever ! However I appreciate you guys for sticking with me I really do ! it's mean a whole lot to me but im not going to ramble on this much longer so let's begin….**

 **Also shoutout to everybody who reviewed I love you (:**

 _ **Celle whistled softly as she carried her tray to room 122 looking sharp in her nurse's uniform her heels hitting the floor hard her makeup flawless and her perfume scenting the air as she took each step. She smiled with glee when she walked in to see the sleeping woman.**_

" _ **Hello Dark Diamond you know after that ass whooping we gave you your ass should be dead but somehow some way your still alive how I will never know but you are you were always a hard bitch to take down you know I never saw what Steel saw in you.**_

 _ **In my eyes your just another regular basic bitch to me who's too high on her horse but enough of that I I didn't come here to gloat Black Mamba you know you don't deserve that name but I won't go on about that either I'm here to give you a special gift from me to you" Celle said softy placing her tray down and picking up a long needle filled with a yellow liquid.**_

 _ **She was about to administered the drug that would rid her of this bitch forever but her ringing phone interrupted her. Groaning with impatient she sat the needle down.**_

 _ **And answered it.**_

" _ **I'm Busy ! " Celle snapped into the phone "Don't !" the voice on the other end cold and harsh she almost shivered at the tone. "Steel we talked about this she betrayed us she…**_

" _ **I said Don't I don't care what she did we have a child and I won't kill her I run this organization and I make the rules if she's to…. die then she will die by natural causes but I won't take what dignity she has left by killing her in her sleep.**_

" _ **But Steel…. Celle bit back the anger in her tone. "You know that if this bitch ever wakes up she will be coming for all of us" she spat out.**_

" _ **DON'T CALL HER A BITCH" Steel roared on the other end "Leave her those are my orders and that's final I don't care if she comes for us it's no more than what we deserved and I regret for letting it come to this" and with that he hung up the phone.**_

 _ **Leaving Celle to cursed several nasty words at her iPhone six giving Jazmine a bitter look she slammed the needle back on the tray.**_

" _ **Be Grateful Dark Diamond Apparently Steel still loves your sorry ass but I'll be seeing you soon" Celle snapped at her and with that she grabbed her shit and left slamming the door behind her…**_

"How long you did you say she was in a coma again" a tall man asked in a thick southern accent the male nurse again for the second time he reeked of whisky and tobacco smoke his was slightly heavy set wearing a red stripped collar shirt and pale blue jeans with sharp brown cowboy boots.

"For about a year now the way the doctors speak this ole girl might not never wake up" The male nurse chuckled as they both gazed down at the sleeping woman. "She was pretty banged up when they bought her in say she was almost beaten to an inch of her life"

"Such a pity a fine piece of tail she is too but old William here will be gentle to her that I promise you" the man grin showing three gold teeth.

"Please do don't want any of these folks around here suspicious but take your time nobody going to check on her until tomorrow anyway oh and if you leak some happy juice in her don't worry about her coming up with the nine-month flu she barely made it alright with the little one she was carrying apparently the damaged to her body and the sudden labor ruined her chances of having more kids" the nurse said smiling.

"Well that's even better I can't wait" William smirked handing the nurse 250 in cash. "Thank you kindly wonderful doing business with you now if she happens to get a little dry just use that Vaseline on the table over there well I'll let you get to it I'll be back in an hour or so "

"Have fun kids" The nurse said winking leaving and shutting the door and closing the blinds behind him.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing" William cooed leaning over the sleeping woman her face was smooth and serene her curly blonde hair was everywhere heavy in its natural state.

She seemed unbothered and unawaken by the man running his hands up and down her firm body the way he dipped his nose in the valley of her breasts.

The way his hands gazed down her legs and thighs.

William thought he was in for the best night of his life

He leaned down to kiss her lips….. **Until….**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Jazmine breathed heavily her eyes raced around the hospital frantic her mouth dripped with blood from biting William entire nose off and she gazed down at his unconscious body with mortal disgust before she pushed him off her.

She could barely remember why and how she landed there but the images were there and fuzzy she saw faces beaming down at her some smirking some with regret some with great satisfaction and she remember the pain the unbearable pain as though a thousand knives stabbed her multiple times at once.

But worse of all she remembers those red maroon eyes.

He did this and she didn't know why she thought he loved her but someone who loves doesn't try to kill you and their unborn child.

So her heart was beating with hungry rage and confusion. As she stared down at her flat stomach she fought back the anguish scream she wanted to burst out with as she rubbed her stomach intensely looking for the missing child that was once swimming in her swollen Baby but wasn't there any more she no longer felt anger now but fear.

Where was her baby? Tears fell down her green eyes.

She had to find her child and get the hell out here but most of all she had to find him for he was the one that bought this nightmare upon her.

She coughed and strain her weak body out of the bed which was now stiff and limp from being so unused now at first she thought she was paralyzed but after being asleep for almost a year it was natural that her body was still asleep too.

She grunted as she tried to push her body out of the bed and groaned with pain as she fell roughly on top of William who still laid on the floor passed out with his bloody nose staining the floor in a small puddle she spat at him.

As she glared with hot anger at his sleeping body she should have had her sword so she could slice his dick off and stuffed his balls in his mouth.

Raping a sleeping woman was very low in her eyes especially against her will she knew men could be sick creatures but they must have evolved to even more disgusting forms feeling some need for some self-gratification she placed her hands swiftly on the man's neck and snapped it easily.

She checked his pockets for anything that might be of value to her she didn't find much but 50 dollars two credit cards.

But she cheered up visibly when she found a pocketknife.

She took a moment to rest and catch her breath before dragging her limp body off him.

She grunted and groaned as she pushed her body toward the door clutching the pocketknife in her left hand.

The sound of footsteps made her pause as she narrowed her green eyes dangerously at the door. She slowed her breathing as she braced herself her mind focus and her senses alert at the new hunt coming closing and opening the door that she laid helpfully in front of. "Hey you finished yet I got another client that's wants a run with here too" The mail nurse said walking in only for his mouth to drop in complete horror he peered at the blood stain bed and the dead man name William by the bed and further down to see a beautiful green eye woman staring at him with absolute rage.

"You little bit….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY FUCKING GOD !" he screamed out the moment Jazmine stuck the pocketknife deeply into his ankle blood sank from his foot soaking his the pants of his scrubs as he kneeled and fell flatly on his back his head facing hers backwards.

He breathed and wheezed deeply in pain whimpering as the stinging pain in his ankle Jazmine looked down at him with self-loathing as she used the door handle to raised her body up her legs hanged like limp noodles behind her.

She raised the door slowly making sure to leaned it in the direction of his head.

"Where's Steel?" she seethed gripping the door hard. "Who" the man asked confused and in great pain. "I said where's Steel?" she repeated she slammed the door into his head the man grasped in shock as his brain reeled in fire from the impact of the hit.

"Where Steel?" she tried again she wanted answers and she wanted them now. "I don't know" the man cried Just as she slammed the door into his head once more. "Please" he mumbled choking and coughing blood now.

"Please "she raised her eyebrows as though she heard a foreign word "Oh do you want me to spare mercy on you did you have mercy for me when you tried to sell my comatose body as pit of pleasure for those dust ridden men as though you were some pimp is this what you do sell broken women who are too defenseless to fight back to sorry men with smalls heads to get their rocks off you know I heard your voice while I was asleep and couldn't speak" Jazmine replied darkly.

" _ **Hey there sleeping beauty I say you're a good looking woman yes you are and you're going to make a pretty penny for me yes you are my last girl didn't even look half as good as you though she was younger a sweet sixteen-year-old and virgin too she made me a solid grand sure did but you know after too many runs during the tunnel the price decrease" the male nurse said grinning down at Jazmine.**_

" _ **Now I don't think I can make another thousand off you seeing as it looks like you already had a few runs in yourself with you coming in here pregnant and whatnot but that face of yours will still make the money rain yesire" he chuckled moving a curl from her face.**_

" _ **I would like to test run you myself but I would never risk the chance of them finding my Dna in you but just know if I could I would treat you right…..rubbing her thigh.**_

"I can still feel your fingers touching me and the feeling of being violated has me feeling not so well" Jazmine said whispering in his ear just as she slammed the door into his head several more times his body shook with each hit she continued this until his head burst.

"Piece of shit" she gritted tired as her body took in deep breaths. She leaned against the door her forehead sweaty trying to figure out her next move and plan she was in a room with two dead men she had no resources to clean up her mess and with that being said she needed to be gone from this room before anyone found her.

She peered her head out of the door and was relieved to see that it was empty but she knew it wouldn't be for long especially with a dead man legs hanging out the door way she had to figure out something fast especially since she couldn't walk out it was going to take a minute before she got the feelings back in her legs and feet.

However, she didn't have to struggle on that thought too long once she saw a wheelchair at the back of the room.

Feeling a source of newfound energy, a plan quickly formed in her head as she moved from the door and dragged the dead nurse body back into the room she was practically exhausted once she closed the door.

She flipped his body over her arms aching as she checked his pockets she found a pair of car keys his wallet and his hospital id.

"Well hello Bill" she smirked placing the things with the other stuff she found. "Bill I need to borrow your clothes" Jazmine muttered removing the shirt and pants as quickly as she could. It took forever just to dragged her hospital grown off and put on the scrubs they were slightly stain with spots of blood but they would have to do she placed everything she found in her pocket including the bloody pocketknife out of Bill's ankle.

Then she slowly dragged her body to the wheelchair it had to pure anger and need for her to get out of this room as she lifted her already overworked body into the wheelchair she placed jelly like legs on the pedals as best she could.

Taking the moment too catch her breath she grunted with nothing but determination and pushed herself out the room closing the door behind her.

It had to be pure luck that she hadn't been caught by anybody yet but she thanked the heaven kindly in her mind as she pushed her chair to an elevator around the corner of the hallway.

 **Bottom floor Garage 8**

"Perfect" Jazmine muttered as her hands fingered the keys in her pants within minutes she wheeled herself to the door of the garage and placed Bill's id on the scanner.

Not wasting anytime as she looked at the various rows of cars she pulled out the car keys pressing the button she almost gagged with contempt and disgust as the brightest vehicle in the room starting blaring with light blinking.

A bright red and white black Truck with the words **SEX WAGON** painted in various colors "Sick bastard figures he would drive something like this" Jazmine said to herself.

As she pushed herself to the car and pressed the unlock button she raised herself slightly putting pressing on her upper body as she literally flung her body into the backseat like a rag doll. Her shoulders and arms were so sore now.

As she laid on the backseat panting trying to catch her back breathed her mind told her just breath. Once her heartrate slowed down she sat up and pulled her body further into the car and slammed the car door shut.

Once she got comfortable she gazed at legs and feet she had to get her lower half moving and fast because she could drive the Truck with just her hands.

"Move" she whispered to herself as she gazed her toes.

She repeated this word in her head several times over and over again as she looked at her feet's praying for her feet to move it seemed like hours as she strained her mind and forced the connection to her lower body to move until she saw her big toe give the slightly twitch.

"Now the other one" Jazmine said sitting up higher she pushed at her body some more and once more her big toes twitch again and within minutes she could feel the blood coursing through her legs again as all her toes were wiggling.

Stepping out of the truck carefully she moved to front seat with ease the truck roared to life as she cut on the engine and pulled out of the garage she wasn't sure on where she was going but one thing she did know.

Revenge is a dish best served…


End file.
